Ever After
by Tall and Simple
Summary: About a year after Inception takes place. A couple of chronological one-shots about Arthur and Ariadne and their relationship. Really cute and fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Please read Author's Note at the bottom on Chapter 3! _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception… not the characters... not that plot… I didn't hire the beautiful and handsome actors and actresses… I didn't get to go with them at all the awesome parties I bet they had for Inception… I'd kill be to Christopher Nolan right now -.- Brilliant and genius man I tell you!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Morning babe," Arthur said as my eyes began to flutter open as I felt the sun waking me up. He leaned down to kiss my shoulder as I stretched a bit before lying on my back. Arthur rolled over so that he was hovering over me.

"Hmm good morning," my hands found their home in his hair and I smiled up at Arthur who returned my smile and leaned down to kiss my lips this time. However before he could, I clamped my hand over my mouth and shook my head saying no. "Morning breath." And with that I got up to start the day.

I walked into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth so I could kiss Arthur.

Arthur laughed at my childish behavior. Every morning it's the same routine: I wake up, he _tries_ to kiss me, I say no because of my morning breath, I brush my teeth and then he kisses me like there's no tomorrow.

He walked up behind me and just wrapped his arms around me. I looked into the mirror and gave him a confused look. He didn't say anything, just kissed my shoulder again, and just held me.

After I was done brushing my teeth and washing my face; I turned to face Arthur. Without hesitation, his lips groped onto mine. The kiss was gentle though; it expressed the longing, pain of separation and the love that had been building up. After some time, we broke the kiss because of the need for air and just held each other. No words could to express the dependence we had on each other.

The past month was torture without Arthur being here. Arthur had joined Eames and Yusuf in Mexico on a highly risky extraction job on one of the most sought after drug-cartels. I don't know the details, just that was a very dangerous job and if it had failed, it would have cost them all their lives. But thank god, they succeeded.

It's been almost a year since the Inception job, my first and last job in the Dreaming Business. The thrill, the excitement, the ability to play God was something that anyone could get caught up in. But with all that power, I also saw how people lost themselves. The lines between reality and fantasy got so blurry that they didn't know anything anymore. I spent the first 3 months never leaving home without my totem and the first month, every 10 minutes I checked my totem making sure I was back in reality where I couldn't manipulate the universe to my whim.

Saying that I don't miss the dreaming world is a lie. I _do_ miss the power to create something new, something never been done before; a world that defies the laws of the universe. Nevertheless I don't regret my decision to stay out of the Dream World. I'm happy with what reality has given me.

However I never forgot what happened during that time span. I had nightmares for weeks before my sleeping pattern and my life seems to go in the direction of normalcy.

Mal. What she told me when I was in Dom's subconscious, I will never forget. _Do you what it is like to be a lover? Half of a whole?_ At that time, I didn't know what it was like to be a lover, a half of a whole. But I do now.

Once the job was complete, there was a 2 month isolation period where we couldn't see anyone from the team; no meet ups, no coffee break, no phone calls, not even a look, no contact at all. It was as if the month together never happened. Everyone on the team knew how to continue with life after the job, they were comfortable with the no contact and everything.

Except me. The job had taken place during the summer break and it only took a month long. But the two months after were hell. I was staying up all night, I could barely eat or drink, nothing satisfied me anymore. School started and it was rough. I barely concentrated on my work; I was distant from my friends and colleagues. Life was empty, it couldn't live up to what the dream world gave me.

But Professor Miles helped me. He helped me to relearn how to distinguish between fantasy and reality. He helped me to move on from my experience and learn from it. Professor Miles gave me comforting words when no one else did.

When the 2-month period was over, the first person I came across was Arthur. I've always known I'm attracted to Arthur and have a thing for him. He has everything I admire, want, and need in a man. But I also know that he is brilliant at his job as the Point Man. I had hoped that he came back to see me but I knew he only came to check up on me because that was his job: to help the rookie and make sure she doesn't cost them everything they worked for.

When his days in Paris were starting to become limited, I ushered some courage and asked him on a date, real and actual date. To my utter surprise, he said yes. And from that point on, everything that happened seemed like a dream but I knew it wasn't. It was better than any dream.

After dating on a month [he stayed in Paris after the date, he never left], we bought an apartment together and moved in. Things between us seem to be happening fast, very fast, but it never bothered us. Everything we did seemed right, everything we did felt right, everything we did _is_ right.

Arthur and I, we truly are each other's opposites: he's _very_ organized and does everything logically and rationally whereas I'm not so organized and I act before I think. I can cook like a 5-star restaurant chef whereas Arthur can barely could boil water. Arthur in REALITY gambled with life whereas I played it safe. Arthur was a rather quiet, reserved man whereas I was very social and people person. Arthur is the embodiment of 'Tall, Dark, and Handsome' whereas I'm the Miss Plain Jane. The contrasting personality made us so well in tune with each other. A balance, you could describe our relationship.

Though I have quit the dreaming business, Arthur was still in it. But the difference is that now Arthur does a selective number of jobs, only the ones worth taking. But he never pressured me into dreaming again. On the contrary, he was dead set against me getting back in to the business. I think it was partially because he saw how much the inception job affected me greatly but mostly because of his inner caveman. Even from the slightest, smallest, harmful thing Arthur wants to protect me from it. I think that need to keep me safe clouds his judgment sometimes [sometimes being a very loose term].

"I missed you so much," Arthur mumbled into my hair as we lay down onto the bed and held each other.

"And I missed you." I mumbled into his bare chest as I snuggled more to him. He had already taken a shower and freshened up before I was even awake. His hair still wet and he wore a pair of navy blue flannel pants while staying shirtless and barefoot. I still looked like I just woken up, hair barely managed, no makeup on [not that I put on a lot] and still in my crème nightgown.

But it didn't matter. We were together and the rest of the world be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't know how long we stayed curled up in each other's arms but after sometime my stomach decided to let itself be known.

I looked over to the clock and saw it was 10:30. I slowly crawled out of Arthur's hold and let him sleep. Sleep was so precious to him and I wanted him to rest. I kissed his forehead and let him be.

I walked back to the bathroom to really freshen up and get ready for a day inside. I changed out of my gown and put on a pair of black yoga pants and white and red layering tank tops, and opting to stay barefoot also.

I didn't know what time he would wake up so I just decided to make lunch.

I got out my ingredients and set to work.

Where the time went by I don't know, but just as I was done making the plates, Arthur walked into the kitchen.

"Smells delicious sweetheart," he said as I set his plate in front of him.

"I'm glad, I made your favorites." I smiled as I sat down across from him.

"I know." He said that with a sparkle in his eyes. He leaned over to give me a chaste but a passionate kiss.

I whimpered at the loss of his lips and he just smirked at me. He gave me a wink and began to eat.

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and started eating as well.

Lunch was an enjoyable time, it felt like Arthur never left.

When we were done I cleared to table, put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and the leftovers in the fridge.

Once I was done I looked for Arthur and found him in the office, looking over the files that had been neglected while he was away.

Even though Arthur [and I] had more than enough money to live very comfortably, he loved to work. So with an impeccably resume, he's now one of the top executives for some international financial firm I have no idea about.

I snatched the files out of his hand and sat down in his lap. "No work today." I put his files down and to the corner and turned to Arthur who was just watching me with an amused look on his face. "So tell me, how are Eames and Yusuf? Was the architect any good? How was Mexico? Did you get me anything?" I asked teasingly. I never asked about the job or anything. It isn't my place.

"Eames is the same ever. Gambling, alcohol and women." Arthur rolled his eyes and said knowingly. "Yusuf is still the same scatter-brain chemist. Good at what he does but still stumbling upon everything else. And the architect, no he wasn't, he was better." Arthur smirked teasingly as I smacked him on the arm, lightly of course since he was joking. "Mexico was hot and humid as expected. And as for your gift…" He pulled out this little brown box. Inside it, it held a gorgeous dusty yellow handmade scarf that has silver lining and intricate patterns.

I squealed like a little girl and wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. "I love it! It's so beautiful." I gave him a heartfelt kiss to show my love and appreciation not just for the gift but him as well.

I smiled fondly at the memories of the chemist and the forger. I rarely saw anyone from the inception job but it always felt good to know they were alive and well.

"Ariadne," Arthur said softly.

"Hmm," I looked up from my examination of the scarf and set it aside.

"I love you," he told me. Arthur is a man of few words, always task orientated, never letting his emotions get in the way of anything. So when he voiced them, I knew something was up.

"I love you too," I whispered back and gave him a light kiss. "What's wrong?" I immediately questioned him though.

"Nothing, a man can't tell his woman he loves her?" He said teasingly as my lips started to curl up into a smile. _His woman_, possessive man but I love him when he calls me _his_. "I love you, so much." He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes with a gentle smile on his face.

I brought my arms to his neck again and lean in against the nook of space between his shoulder and collarbone. "And I love you, so very much."

Entering the dream world, I also realized your notion of time changes: what feels like hours, days, weeks, are in fact only a couple of minutes or even seconds.

Though it seemed that hours went by rather than minutes, we eventually broke from our spell. As we shifted, Arthur went to his top drawer and pull out a small, unmistakable black velvet jewelry box.

He stared at for a minute but taking the ring out of the box and gently holding the ring between his two fingers and between us.

My mind couldn't wrap its head around what was happening. I stared at that ring before looking into his eyes. I held my breath as I heard the next two words.

"Marry me," he said so quietly even though it was only the two of us in the entire place.

Tears started falling and then turned into a full on sob. "Yes." I smiled as the tears still ran down my face and looked down as the ring was slid onto my left ring finger. The ring was simply stunning. It had a ribbon twist band adorned in small gems with a round diamond sitting in the center and two smaller diamonds on each side. It was dramatic yet subtle.

I pulled myself more onto Arthur lap as I felt Arthur tighten his already steel hold on me.

"Yes, yes, yes." I whispered as I laughed quietly. Happiness spread as Arthur left warm wet kisses on my neck. It was actually happening; the wish I had to spend the rest of my life with this man was actually going to happen.

Day progressed. After we returned to reality from our little world, the process of telling everyone started. We first called my mother to tell her the news. However she already knew. Seems that Arthur took a little detour when returning; he stopped by my mother's place in Princeton to ask for my hand in marriage. Old-fashioned but I love Arthur for doing that. Just made me love him even more.

Next were his parents. Arthur grew up in a very, _very_ privileged and wealthy household. He is an only child; his father is a former CEO and now head of the Board of Directors for one of the largest hedge fund firms out there and his mother is private corporate lawyer working for the prominent businessmen of Wall Street. Both his parents were severe workaholics so the relationship between Arthur and his parents was nearly invisible. Telling them was more of a formality.

We both came from different backgrounds, so that ultimately means we're going to have a couple of fights and stumbles on the way, but what couple doesn't? All I know is that I'm going to be happy for the rest of my life with the one I love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today's the day. Today's my wedding day.

This past year was surely was an adventure. I wanted to get married around Christmas time but Arthur was firm on the fact that he wanted to get married after I finished Graduate School. So we waited until I graduated in May.

The graduation was beautiful. The day had been a warm, breezy spring day; the lawn was fresh green, and all the surrounding plants were starting to come back to life. The ceremony was held on the front lawn of the school; in the background was the historic university building where I had spent most of days. The actual ceremony was only 2 hours long but the speeches made it almost 4 hours. But I will never forget that day. Everyone I loved and cared for was there: Arthur, my mom, Professor Miles, surprisingly Arthur's parents, and the team along with my friends.

And those same people, along with few hundreds more, were sitting in the chapel for my wedding.

I looked one more time into the mirror. I for one was never crazy about my appearance, I always figured I looked average and will always be average. But Arthur changed that, he made me want to be more girly, he made me actually want to dress up and look pretty. And the girl, no, the woman in the mirror definitely looked like she is meant to stand next to Arthur.

The dress was an elegant, sophisticated ivory strapless dress that has a beaded lace bodice and corset back. Something borrowed were my cousin's silver 5" heels; something old was my mother's pearl and pale pink ribbon bracelet; something new was this beautiful raindrop gem necklace and earring set that Arthur had given his mother to give to me to wear; I tucked in safely a silver sixpence coin in my left heel; and finally something blue was what I'm wearing underneath my dress.

My stylist (aka my one of my other cousins) had curled my brown hair and put it in a half up/half down style with my bangs brushing over my forehead. My lace veil was held in place by this little diamond tiara that my cousin artfully set. My makeup was really simple: light layer of powder and concealer, a bit of blush and bronzer to highlight my cheekbones, smokey purple and silver eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara that made my eyes more known and nude/pale pink lipstick completed everything; an ethereal, natural look.

"My baby girl," my mom came and stood next to me with her arms around me, her eyes tearing up joyfully. "You look beautiful." She said with a few tears escaping as she hastily tries to brush them away.

"Oh mom," I cried happily and hugged her. "Today's the day." I said with a smile so big that it was painful.

"Ready princess," Adam said. Adam is my older brother by 4 years. Dad died in 2005 when he was stationed in Baghdad: a suicide bomber had killed all him and his entire crew plus a number of civilians. So in place of dad, Adam said he was going to walk me down the aisle.

"Ready," I said with determination.

I stood next Adam waiting to walk to Arthur. "Hey dad, I won't be a Beaumont anymore. Soon enough, I'm going to be Mrs. Arthur Blake. If you would ever meet Arthur, you'll find him perfect for your little girl." I said tearing a little. "I miss you and I wish you were here. I love you daddy." I said with a few a tears slipping.

Adam fingers brushed my cheek and lifted my head up. "I miss him too little sis. And I'm sure if dad could, he would be here in a heartbeat. But rather than in person, he's watching from the Heavens. And I'm sure he couldn't have found any better person for you than Arthur. He's smiling down upon us. So let's get married, shall we?" He gave his hand out for me to take.

When it was my turn to walk down the aisle, all eyes were set upon me. I could feel everyone's smiles and awe looks on me as I walked down. But as I walked down, I just saw Arthur. He was wearing this classic black 3-piece tux with a metallic dark grey vest and silver tie tucked in.

Walking down the aisle, I saw everything. I saw our children and our grandchildren, I saw our home, I saw our love, I saw the life I knew we'd have together.

When we reached at the end of the aisle, in front of Arthur, Adam said, "I, Adam Beaumont, give you, Arthur Blake, my younger sister's, Ariadne Beaumont's, hand in holy matrimony. I place upon you the responsibility of cherishing, loving, and protecting her. If you fails to do so, then I will come after you and destroy you. Do you understand?" Adam's face has this seriousness that I had only seen once before, on his wedding day when he accepted Lily's, his wife's, hand from her father.

"I do and I forever will cherish, love and protect her." Arthur said as he continued to stare at me with seriousness and adornment.

The preacher began to speak soon afterwards. I don't remember much of the ceremony except the parts where I verbally accepted Arthur as my husband. All I do remember is his tight grasp on my hand and the look on his face as his eyes never left mine during the entire ceremony.

The first kiss as husband and wife was as sweet as the kiss from the Fischer job. The feeling of the hesitation yet excitement of what the future has planned for us rushed through my veins. For the better or worse, this man was truly mine and whatever fate has planned for us, I'm sure we'll get through it.

Soon after, it was reception time.

"I want all the kids to come over here now!" While everyone was getting mingling and having a good time, we were still taking photos.

We took series of photos. From the classics shots: groom and bride; bride and her bridesmaids; groom and his best men; bride, groom, bride's family; bride, groom, groom's family. To the different ones: bride and all the kids; groom and all the kids; bride, groom and friends; bride and her cousins; groom and his cousins, etc.

All in all, the photos came out perfect; though I do love the pictures with the kids the best.

Time past, the cake was cut, the speeches were given [Eames gave a speech and let's just say my cheeks were blushing cherry red the entire time], and we had our first dance.

So was my wedding day like the day I was pictured it? No.

It was even better. And I can't wait for what the future has in store.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

First of, I apologize for those of you who have read this story before on my old account, Elegantly Simple. I decided to start fresh so yeah, I deleted all my stories on my old account.

Secondly, I hope you enjoyed my story so far. I didn't make any changes from last time because I really loved how this story was coming along. I have a couple of more chapters to go and I promise this time to finish it! Last time, things just got really overwhelming for me and I completely forgot about updating it.

But nonetheless, please leave a review giving me your thoughts and feedback. I greatly appreciate it! =)

Sincerely,  
>Kris<p> 


End file.
